cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arctic Byzantine Alliance
Arctic Byzantine Alliance (ABA) ABA Official Flag ABA Motto: Βασιλεύς Βασιλέων Βασιλεύων Βασιλευόντων ("King of Kings Reigning over those who Rule") Team Color Green Founded January 2008, Revived June 2009 by: ABA Council Members Avg. Strength 411 (Updated 6.11.09) Varvatikon *Honorary Chairman: Hans Majestæt Kong Olaf af Kongelig Skandinavien *General Secretary: Zoopoios of Paparia *Minister of Defense: Patriarch Ioannis V of Athos *Minister of Foreign Affairs: *Minister of Economics: *Minister of Membership Compliance: The Arctic Byzantine Alliance (ABA) is a commonwealth of free states defined politically and ethically by a shared allegiance to its key principles. Principles and Purpose The key principle on which the ABA builds its political and social organization is: Diverse Models, Shared Ethos Shared Ethos The Arctic Byzantine Alliance is a markedly ethical alliance. The most important moral precepts that are shared by all members are: - respect for human life beginning at conception (outlawing all forms of abortion, genetic engineering and euthanasia); - strong social protection for all citizens; - care for the environment and cultural heritage; - preserving and cherishing the traditional social institutes such as family and Church; respect for the authorities; - rule of law, transparency and accountability. Other Principles 1. Community The Arctic Byzantine Alliance pledges to defend the properties, rights and freedoms of the free nations who form the Arctic Byzantine Alliance. Members constitute a defensive alliance which values peace, liberty and prosperity. 2. Neutrality The Arctic Byzantine Alliance pursues friendly, peaceful and impartial conduct toward all other nations and alliances, maintaining a strict stance of political neutrality. 3. Sovereignty The Arctic Byzantine Alliance respects the right of each member nation to govern its internal affairs. Member sovereignty is subordinate only to good-faith obligations the nation agrees to during membership. Diverse Models and Multi-ethnicity One may notice a difference among its nations' governmental structures. For instance, in Athosian policy, where HH Patriarch Ioannis V presides, democratic values are incorporated more, as compared to the active monarchial theocracy in Royal Scandinavia. In Paparia, the Governor General does the administration, but Patriarch Ioannis V presides as the bishop. Thus, there is a separation of Church and State in both Athos and Paparia, unlike in Royal Scandinavia. In actual fact, Paparia is the most flexible one with respect to freedom of worship: the Orthodox religious constitute an influential majority there and their political weight is most significant. Yet, since Church and State are separate, the Paparian religious are not allowed to take up government posts (the latter are reserved for civilians irrespectively of religion). A vast diversity of ethnic groups inhabits the nations of the Alliance. Respect for each and every ethnic group is enshrined in the laws of the land within each member state. Racial or ethnic discrimination is unanimously condemned and rejected. ABA Administration Offices of The Varvatikon The Varvatikon (Place of the Bearded Ones) is the high court and seat of administration of the Arctic Byzantine Alliance. It consists of multiple offices which oversee a variety of various sectors regulating the internal and external affairs of the ABA. All inquiries should be made to the corresponding offices in The Varvatikon. Honorary Chairman Hans Majestæt Kong Olaf af Kongelig Skandinavien The Office of the Honorary Chairman is the figurehead of the Arctic Byzantine Alliance. The duties of the ABA Office of the Honourable Chairman are as follows: presides over ABA meetings, garners consensus among all members in ABA actions, ensures that the ABA is compliant with its principles and laws, and represents the ABA in diplomatic matters across the globe. His Majesty King Olaf of Royal Scandinavia presently possesses the position of Honorary Chairman, which is first in command of The Varvatikon. General Secretary Zoopoios of Paparia The Office of the Secretary provides assistance to the Honorary Chairman. The Secretary chiefly records ABA proceedings and acts as interim-Honorary Chairman in the event of an absence or vacancy. The Office of the Secretary holds the second position in The Varvatikon. Minister of Defense Patriarch Ioannis V of Athos The Office of the Minister of Defense oversees the administration of military operations, issues related to national security and strategic diplomatic events in foreign policy. The ABA Ministry of Defense is responsible to the consensus of the Honorary Chairman and The Varvatikon, with all decisions being ratified by each member. The Minister of Defense stands third in hierarchy in The Varvatikon as well as in line of succession. Currently, Patriarch Ioannis the V of the Holy Mountain Republic of Athos is the Minister of Defense. Minister of Foreign Affairs Currently vacant The duties delegated to the Minister of Foreign Affairs primarily is centered around the development, sustainment, and improvement of foreign relations with the Arctic Byzantine Alliance. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs oversees the integration of embassies and the welcoming of visiting diplomats. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is fourth in line of power in The Varvatikon. Minister of Economics Currently vacant The Minister of Economics oversees the regulation of money and finances among ABA member states, domestic and international trade, and war reparations. In the event of an alliance-wide disaster or impending threat, the Minister of Economics plans with The Varvatikon to distribute money equally and fairly for the guaranteed survival of each member state. The Minister of Economics is fifth in line of power in The Varvatikon. Minister of Membership Compliance Currently vacant The Minister of Membership Compliance heads candidate negotiation and membership admittance to the Arctic Byzantine Alliance. Moreover, the Minister of Membership Compliance works directly with the Honorary Chairman and The Varvatikon to ensure all ABA member states comply with the prevailing codes and laws needed for sustained membership. The Minister of Membership Compliance is sixth in line of power in The Varvatikon. Member States Royal Scandinavia The Kingdom of Royal Scandinavia's information page may be found here. ---- Athos Information about the Holy Mountain Republic of Athos may be found here. ---- Paparia Information about the Territory of Paparia may be found here ---- Pericol Ascuns Information about the Empire of Pericol Ascuns may be found here. ---- Former member states During the height of its glory (2006–2007), the ABA totaled eleven member states. While three of the eleven are existent today, the remaining eight were discontinued either due to inactivity or national collapse. The following lists those states which were formerly a part of the ABA: # Catholic Confederacy # Serbian Empire # Byzantium # Catholic France # Tovarischia # Kolyma # The Republic of Rin # Hozenia Diplomacy The Arctic Byzantine Alliance prides itself on playing an active role in the international community. Formal diplomatic relations have been established between the ABA and the following alliances: # Christian Coalition of Countries Applying for diplomatic relations To apply for formal diplomatic relations with the Arctic Byzantine Alliance, contact the Minister of Foreign Affairs or, in the event of his absence, the Minister of Defense. Upon receiving a petition for diplomatic relations, a personal interview will be conducted of which The Varvatikon will review and vote. Note: Only alliances with a clean record, i.e. a history that mutually complements the key principles of the ABA, will be considered for application. Alliances or nation states that have engendered policies of hate, religious discrimination, genocide, bigotry or injustice will be unanimously rejected by The Varvatikon. Online Forum To participate in the ABA online forum, please follow the following link. Anyone is welcome - from sincere inquirers of the underlying principles, to the nations that make up the very fabric of this alliance - to share their thoughts with the ABA Administration, as well as international happenings in the Commonwealth. Subscribe to the Arctic Byzantine Alliance announcements lists Visit the Arctic Byzantine Alliance message board Category:Royal Scandinavia Category:Alliances Category:Green team alliances